Belonging
by triple baka
Summary: Cronkri Vampirestuck Oneshot. Kankri really hurts Cronus, and wonders whether or not he should leave.


Vampire!Kankri being embarrassed of his very non-human tendencies, and he tries to keep his vampire side hidden as well as he can, and human!Cronus making him angry one day and he lashes out, exposing how not-human he really is. Kankri absconds, but Cronus goes to find him to apologize and comfort him.

Today just isn't your day, you decide, as you look over the town below you. Rooftops have always been a sort of comfort-zone for you. You always felt as if here, you belonged. You never fit in, you knew _why_ and that you were _lucky to still be sort of alive…_

But not fitting in was hard. You knew that from a very young age. But you knew that to even have a chance at surviving in this world of complete hate, you'd have to conform. Be human… Just be what everyone else wanted you to be.

Your phone buzzed and you groaned, knowing all too well who it would be. "Hello…?" you speak into it, nervous and jittery. Maybe from the cold, maybe from your nerves…you didn't know.

"Hey'a Kan!" Oh… it was _him_. Why now of all times, you wonder…

"Oh… Hello, Cronus…" You try to hide the worry and sadness in your voice- you try to hide just how much you're hiding. He seems to notice though, with the off-handed "Hm…" he responds with.

As he thinks of a proper response, you wonder deep in your mind whether or not it was a good idea to form a friendship with a human such as he. You are startled out of your thoughts by the sound of his sweet, sad voice "Did I make 'ya upset…?"

You frown as you sit against the wall and shake your head, forgetting for a brief moment he wasn't there. You spoke up softly, nervous even. When was the last time you, Kankri Vantas, had been nervous?

"No… I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did…" you mutter quietly "I'm going to leave out tonight-"

"NO!" the sudden urgency in his voice makes you jump "Please… At least let me come say goodbye…?" He asked in the softest, saddest voice you had ever heard escape his mouth. You sigh but do end up giving your approval. On one condition- he be the one to find you.

You wait there in the same spot the rest of the night, watching the stars twinkle overhead. You really start to question what it is that made you grow so attached to the human that was Cronus Ampora- he'd be a bad influence on you even if you were human… but like this? A blood sucking monster? It's a lot worse, at least, to you.

The sound of footsteps behind you makes you jump up and stand defensively, only to see the familiar deep blue eyes staring at you. Your whole body relaxes as you smile to him a bit and wave sheepishly.

"Um… Hey Cronus…" you mutter, rubbing your arm nervously. He offers you a small smile and hands you a single red rose. You're shocked he remembered your favorite after almost, you know, killed him.

He seemed so kind and genuine when you were handed it that you almost tear up and cry. But you know better. So you keep your head down and he looks at you concerned, and eventually spoke up.

"Kan babe… are you ok?"

Those seem to be the trigger words that make word after word flow out of your mouth. You confess- you tell him what you are, you tell him the insane urges and the terrible powers and how much you hate who you are. You tell him how much you care about him and how guilty you feel, and ultimately confessed to him that you just couldn't stay because you couldn't bear hurting him again.

The laugh that escapes his mouth is so genuine and full of happiness you think in a fleeting moment that he just took what you said for granted, and that makes your blood boil. But as you prepare to lunge at him you notice the tears in his eyes and the way he's shaking his head. You really hope as he clears his throat that he cares back.

What you weren't expecting was a kiss that would make your heart nearly start beating again. He pulls away all too soon and smiles sheepishly "Babe I never stopped likin' ya… I was a bit freaked out that 'ya almost ate me but if 'ya got urges 'ya gotta tend to em. I don't hate 'ya or anything"

You nearly cry again and throw yourself into his arms, hugging him firmly and whispering into his shirt just how much you care about him. And judging by the kiss and the way he is whispering your name, you think he does too.

And maybe, you don't feel as alone any more.


End file.
